Office Shows
by vicky-twilight-obsessed
Summary: Edward works as an accountant on the 20th floor of 'Blacks' his boss Jake is a total git and his highlight is watching the strip shows of a certain girl in the opposite building. But one problem, she is totally unavailable however much Edward wants her. x


**A/N-** **My new story! I have about 60 story ideas all written down in that big green book of mine, and this is the first of the new lot. Don't worry fans, I will be updating all my other stories very shortly before trying to get all my ideas down. I hope you enjoy this one, it is something a little bit different so enjoy!**

**Twilight belongs to Steph Meyer, but this plot is mine. Don't make me send the Volturi on you.**

**xxxxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxxxx**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Five minutes Edward, just wait five more minutes. My hand was tapping on the desk surface and my eyes were constantly flickering ahead of me, looking out of the large glass window in my office. If the Edward from three months ago saw me now, he would probably give me a huge bitch slap and tell me to grow a backbone.

Ever since I had applied for this job I had been miserable. Not only was my boss, Jacob full-of-himself Black, a complete jackass, but I had also got stuck with one of the smallest offices. At first I was furious at the fact that all my colleagues had views of Central Park and I only had a full frontal view of yet another skyscraper here in New York, but soon everything changed...

My first day was a disaster; I was late to work, then I spilt coffee all over me and my new shirt. Apparently god hated me and I was really just about ready to quit and move on with my life.

My foot started tapping as I saw there were only three minutes left until my little daily euphoria. I remember the day when it all started, when my outlook on "Black's Cooperation" all changed: February 14th, two weeks after I started working as an accountant, at exactly five o'clock in the afternoon.

I had never missed one of the 'shows', and still haven't told anyone about them either. Not even my little sister Alice or older brother Emmett, he would probably do something really stupid then and try to come and watch it too.

I would never allow that, this was mine. 'She' was my only highlight.

One minute to go Edward.

My foot had stopped tapping, my smile had returned. I quickly shut down the report that was due Friday morning off my laptop and ran my hand through my hair once more, trying to tame it in case she saw me... Don't be stupid, she wouldn't see me. If she did I might just have to go commit suicide out of humiliation.

It wasn't like I didn't have experience with girls, I was fairly familiar with them to be honest. My college days were full of lust and heat, and surprisingly enough even the stresses of getting a job couldn't stop my suave player-like self.

My smile turned into a grin and I rested my chin on my hand as I gazed out through my window. Here she comes.

I was one of those guys who never really payed too much interest in girls, I mean yeh I was a guy with hormones, but I never let myself fall for a girl as such. Girls were always the ones to throw themselves at me and well... It was refreshing for me to have a challenge, not that I was ever going to do anything about this paticular girl. My office girl.

She opened the door and the vision of her in that tight black pencil skirt already got me groaning as my alarm clock beeped for 17:00, as it did everyday.

Her long brown locks of hair swirled around her face as she turned around and began to walk to her enormous desk. That was the only thing I envied her for having, a fucking pent house suite of an office all to herself. Lucky bitch.

I shuffled in my seat as my dick twitched in anticipation as to what was about to come. I could already see she looked happier than normal and I thanked whoever had put her in a good mood, that just meant more pleasure for me.

She started to unzip that little pink bag of hers and started to remove the content. A mini dress, tights, heels... nice. I wonder where she was going out today then?

I saw her lock her door and make her way over to the radio, flicking through the different channels until she found one appropriate for her. Of course I could never hear what music she was listening to, so instead I ended up just plugging in my headphones to my favorite songs and listening as I watched her perform.

She turned away from me and I groaned as I saw her slowly slip her heels off and start to sway to the music. Her hands ran over her chest and up her sides and she turned back to face me, eyes closed and a sexy smirk on her face.

Her hands tangled in her hair as her hips began to move, going lower and lower to the ground as she began to let herself relax. The heavy bass I was listening to suited her grinding body perfectly as her curves played over repeatedly in my mind.

For a second I considered jerking off in my office, but the thought escaped me as the next level of the office show started. Office girl lay down on the floor, her chest arching upwards as she began to undo the buttons blocking my view of her perfect curvaceous chest.

I sucked in a breathe as her blouse slipped down around her arms, exposing her creamy smooth skin and lacy black bra which I had never seen before. I automatically loved it.

She pushed her hips up off the floor, followed by her upper body and let her blouse finally fall to the floor as she stood up. Whatever she was listening to sure was making her happy however as she smiled like a cheshire cat and swung her hair around, messing it up completely.

I bet that's how she looked after a good hard night of sex.

During my thoughts I had completely missed how on earth she had gotten her skirt off. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw it had been flung around her coat stand near the far door, she sure was a wild one I'd give her that.

Her body looked literally good enough to eat as she stood there, grinding around in nothing but her underwear. For the first time she really seemed like she was in her own world as she span around, laughing brilliantly and making me look at her peaceful face.

Soon she would change and that would be the end of it all, until tomorrow that is.

I was just about ready to go and get my coffee now, but for some reason I decided to stay and just watch her a little bit longer. She stopped moving and I furrowed my eyebrows at her actions, she turned away from the window and then did something so unexpected.

Her hands slipped up behind her towards he bra strap, and in one fluid motion it was on the ground.

"Please turn." I muttered to myself, cracking my knuckles in anticipation. "Please, please.."

Almost as if she had somehow heard my voice she did turn, and if those breasts of hers were real then I was the luckiest bastard in the world. Big, perky and perfectly rounded.

"Fuck." I groaned as my dick sprang to life under my trousers, and I hissed at the pain of the incredibly prominent boner. When I looked back up towards my office girl however , I froze.

She was in the same position she was before, the only difference was the fact that she was staring straight into my eyes. My gut instinct was to dive under my desk but I knew that with the lights off in my office she couldn't see me... was it a coincidence she was looking straight at me then?

My foot started tapping once more as I saw a smile tug at her lips before she she turned around and picked up her blue dress.

I didn't stay to watch her change, I didn't even stay to finish my work before I left the office. It was all just too much, and I was really considering doing something about it.

* * *

"Hey Edward do you have that report for me yet?"

I sighed and turned around, coffee cup in hand. "No Mr Black, I am afraid I haven't quite finished it yet. I thought it was due Friday anyway?"

"Hmm.. okay. Keep up the good work then I need to go meet my girlfriend-" , how nice for him.. idiot, "-could you possibly run up a message to Mike for me?"

"Of course."

"Tell him Bella and I are headed of to 'Twilight' tonight, and I need him to just run over the new recruits section for me. I'm running late already, she's probably waiting out side."

"Okay sure, have a nice night." I smiled at him as he grinned back. "I will Edward thank you, and just so you know there is a promotion coming up in your section soon... have a good night."

Yeh like I would get that with my luck.. I rolled my eyes at him as he stepped into the elevator.

I started slowly walking back to my office, sipping my coffee and thinking about nothing in particular. I opened the door and headed off towards the window, peering outside and just looking over office girl's room.

Computer, desk.. clothes on the floor. I grinned and stood on my tip toes trying to get a better look, of course completely forgetting about the boiling hot liquid in my hand.

One tip and I heard it splash over the carpet before I felt the stinging sensation on my legs. I groaned and jumped back as I wiped my trousers with my the palms of my hands. "Fucking idiot, Edward. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

It was then that I saw the coffee stain slowly seeping into the light grey carpet and I freaked out, jumping towards the tissues at my desk and then placing then carefully along the ground, hoping that somehow the damage hadn't already sunk in.

I leant down and peered down at the ground through the window, I could see none other than Jacob-git-Black coming out of the front door. Out of mere curiosity I watched him cross the road, hopefully his girlfriend was some ugly slag, that way I could finally secretly mock him and up him in something.

I chuckled a bit at the thought and lay down a new set of tissues before throwing the old ones in the bin, turning the lights on as I went.

I gazed down once more, searching for my huge monster of a boss, only to see him hugging a petite girl outside the opposite skyscraper to us. Did she work there then? He let go of her a few seconds later, finally letting my see her face.

I wish I hadn't.

Brown beautiful ringlets for hair. Wearing the same dress, heels and tights. The most stunning heart shaped face. It was my office girl... and she was my worst enemies girlfriend.

I slammed the floor with my hand and yelled out in frustration, kicking the wall with my foot. Why was I even getting this mad? She wasn't my girlfriend, she didn't know I exist. But I wanted her to, didn't I? So fucking badly.

I sat down on a dry patch of carpet one more time, before looking at her one last time... at least her ass swinging as she walked would cheer me up right? Jacob's arm was draped around her shoulders and they were laughing about god knows what together... I saw her roll her eyes at him and for some reason that made me grin just a little.

I looked down at my watch and saw I only had five minutes before I had to leave for the day. My legs shook as I stood up, my hand resting against the glass.

Now, call me a mad man if you will... but the last thing I saw of my office girl that day, Bella, was her turning around and looking up at my floor.

I froze in my position, mouth catching flies as her eyes scanned towards my office, towards me. I snapped my mouth shut and my thought processes all stopped as she smiled.  
Her eyes reached mine and she grinned, flashing her white teeth before winking... straight at me.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

**A/N- and thank you, thank you very much.. Now i know that this was a very short chapter for me, normally my recent chapters are all over five thousand words but this is only the beginning of a story remember?**

**OOOHHHH and also to my other fans! Read my lips IS CONTINUING.. my favourite story of mine. And the next chapter will be up by the end of the day! EXCITING RIGHT!**

**check it out everyone, and tell me what you think of this one? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**vicky-twilight-obsessed**

**xxxxxx**

**review bitches!**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


End file.
